Love Chronicle
by Kurousagii
Summary: Quiero que el destino te vuelva a poner en mi camino, vuelve amor mío, vuelve conmigo, que yo sigo aquí, esperando por ti. Recuerdos llenos de dolor de aquel amor que me fue arrebatado hace tiempo atrás…


_DGM no me pertenece ni nada de nada de nada~ _

* * *

><p><em>¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Desde que nuestro amor se ha ido abajo. Estoy esperando que regreses a mi lado. Y que me puedas sacar de este mundo olvidado. He pasado tantas lunas, preguntándome si de tu amor ya no te acuerdas, solías sonreír cuando me veías, me abrazabas sin razón, y me amabas por quien era, todo eso lo extraño. ¿Cuánto hace que partiste? Mis preocupaciones están aumentando. No quiero estar sin ti, no quiero estar así, si tú no estas aquí, no sé que diablos hago amándote, te fuiste haciendo un infierno mi paraíso. Quiero que el destino te vuelva a poner en mi camino, vuelve amor mío, vuelve conmigo, que yo sigo aquí, esperando por ti. Recuerdos llenos de dolor de aquel amor que me fue arrebatado hace tiempo atrás…<em>

…_**~Enorme flashback que durará hasta el siguiente capítulo. **_

-Y ¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Allen caminando y viendo hacia mis ojos

-Donde sea, sólo contigo- respondí tomándole del brazo, entrelazando nuestras manos y acurrucando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, al ir juntos de las manos tú no paras de sonreír, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

-¡Bien! Entonces iremos al cielo- dijo levantando su brazo verticalmente, y yo mirando hacia arriba…

-¡EH! Pero todavía no quiero morir- contesté haciendo berrinche como niña pequeña

-Es mentira, jamás dejaría que te pasará nada- terminó dándome un beso en la frente, los nervios me ganaban, y mis mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más

-Allen… Yo…- me vi interrumpida, porqué Lavi llego corriendo hacia Allen, dejándome toda roja de la vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de decir

-Hola Allen- saludo sonriente Lavi

-Buenas Lavi- contestó Allen

-Jejeje, Lenalee ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy roja- llamando la atención de Allen, me cubrí escondiéndome en su espalda y agarrando con fuerza su uniforme

-N...No es nada- dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mis labios temblaban

-Mm, que raro, bueno a lo que venía, Allen el Supervisor te quiere ver, dijo que era muy importante y que no tardaras, bien, me voy, eso era todo, adiós Lenalee- se despidió con una sonrisa tomando su camino, Allen se despidió moviendo un poco su mano, para después dirigirse a mí

-Lenalee, ¿En verdad te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?- dijo volteándose y pegando su frente con la mía haciendo que abriera los ojos de repente

-N…No creo…-

-Mm, ¿No quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- preguntó con su cara y voz preocupada, y yo negaba con la cabeza

-Está bien, iré a con el supervisor para ver lo que necesita ¿OK?- dijo dándome la espalda, yo cada vez lo sentía más lejos, cada paso que daba, sentía que ya no estaba a mi alcance, así que corrí asustada a tomar su mano

-Espera, no te vayas aún, quédate un poco más ¿Sí?- le pedí casi llorando…

-…Esta bien- me sonrió, había un poco de silencio, así que él decidió apoyarse en la pared, sentía que yo no debía estar con él, a lo mejor era una molestia…

-Lenalee, ven aquí un momento- sin voltear a verme, me dio una orden, la cual obedecí…

-¿Qué pasa?- un poco nerviosa hablé

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti- habló con su voz seria

-¿A-A mí?- pregunté sorprendida

-Sí- volteó quedando frente a frente, Allen había crecido últimamente, ahora tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, tomó mis manos y las apretó

-Has estado muy rara últimamente ¿Qué sucede?- me hizo esa miradita de cachorro que no podía apartar la vista de ella

- Yo…- dije mirando al suelo

-¿Hice algo malo?-

-No, claro que no…-

-Entonces dilo, no me enojaré contigo si se trata de algo malo-dijo sonriente

-Es que… Yo… no… ¡No quiero que te alejen más de mí! ¿Qué acaso esta mal que quiera pasar mas tiempo con la persona que más quiero? ¿Está mal? Maldita sea… ¡Maldita inocencia!- grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas derramando lágrimas

-Lenalee… Ya, tranquila, todo está bien…- se arrodilló, y me abrazó tiernamente, a él también le dolía, pero yo… yo ya no lo podía soportar…

-Nos escaparemos a un lugar lindo cuando acabe de hablar con Komui ¿Esta bien?- yo solo asentí y me besó, durante un buen rato nos quedamos así, hasta que nuestros pulmones necesitaron oxígeno, y nos miramos a los ojos sin saber que decir, ya lo habíamos hecho muchas veces, pero cada vez era diferente, así lo sentía yo…

-Bien, me voy- se paró y fue soltando mis manos poco a poco… que me hacía querer detener el tiempo, en un movimiento rápido me paré del suelo también, tomé su mano izquierda y la atrapé con las mías, y mi cabeza apuntando al piso de nuevo

-Te quiero... De verdad…Te quiero mucho- Allen se quedó sorprendido con lo que dije, ya que no se lo decía muy seguido, pero siempre tenía tantas ganas de gritarlo…

-Lo sé- respondió Allen con su suave voz

-Te amo mucho… mucho-

-Lo sé-

-Allen, Te amo… De verdad Te amo… Tú… ¿También me amas?- levanté la cabeza con unas cuantas lágrimas queriendo salir y mis labios curvados

-… Sí, lo hago, Te amo Muu~cho- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso me hace feliz, lo eres todo para mí- le devolví la sonrisa, Allen solo asintió, ya no tenía dudas, con sólo una sonrisa, y cinco palabras, era todo lo que yo necesitaba… solté su mano, dejándolo ir, no era el final, pero aun así, que se alejara… me hacía sufrir.

-Ya regreso, Lenalee- se despidió con la mano girándose para ir a la oficina, y yo solo asentí, esperando a su regreso, llevando mis manos al pecho, sintiendo como mi corazón se debilitaba a cada paso que daba, eso siempre pasaba, cada misión que le daban, era la misma expresión en mi cara… preocupación y tristeza, era todo lo que había en ella. Decidí esperarlo en ese mismo lugar, me sentaré y esperaré, a que el amor de mi vida llegué y me abrace fuertemente.

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»****En la oficina de Komui- Normal pov de aquí hasta el final****«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Allen tan pronto como entró, se sentó en el sillón soltando un largo suspiro…

-¿Qué pasa Komui-san?- dijo con una cara un tanto depresiva.

-Allen-kun- la voz de Komui se escuchó seria asustando un poco a Allen, haciendo que también se pusiera serio

-Han estado pasando unos extraños sucesos en esta región, y quieren que especialmente vayas tú…- articuló Komui, sorbiendo un poco de café de su taza, dándole unos cuantos papeles a Allen

-¿Yo?- dijo leyendo los papeles quedando con cara de sorpresa

-¿Cree que… pueda ser el corazón?- interrogó el peliblanco

-Puede ser, por eso mismo te escogieron a ti, saben que… eres muy fuerte… Confío en ti, Allen- dijo sonriendo

-Komui-san…- sorprendido, fue lo único que pudo decir el exorcista

-Pero no creas que por eso te entregaré a Lenalee, Pulpo mal nacido- y una flecha gigante atravesó a Allen, la cual decía _"Intento fallido"_

-Me iré de una vez- dijo Allen parándose camino hacia la puerta

-Allen…-

-¿Sí?- volteo el chico

-Te puedes ir mañana, no sabes cuanto durará la misión, pasa ése tiempo con ella… pero no la toques- advirtió el mayor volteando con una mirada asesina

-Si… Gracias por preocuparte Komui-san- sonrió el chico, tomando la perilla y saliendo del lugar rápido, sin antes escuchar los gritos de Lee

-¡NO CREAS QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI, MALDITO PULPO!- pero Allen se tapó las orejas sabiendo que gritaría algo así… y se fue pensando, en lo que le diría a Lenalee, iba a ser un poco difícil añadir que duraría mucho la misión, ella le contestaría que quería ir con él, pero no lo permitiría, no era que no quisiera que lo acompañara ni nada parecido, pero… no quería que la _única_ cosa que amaba en el mundo le pasará algo, la quería proteger a toda costa… para cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al mismo punto de donde se había marchado, se encontró con Lenalee sentada en el suelo cabizbaja, se agachó un poco, preguntándose si estaba dormida…

-¿Lenalee-chan? ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó pasando una mano por en frente de la chica, la cual no le respondió

-Mm... No tienes remedio, durmiéndote donde caigas, que mala costumbre- dijo cargándola en sus brazos, como una escena de _recién casados_

-Pero sabes… _eso me gusta_- sonrió para sí, llevando a la bella durmiente a su habitación. Cuando llegó, caminó con cuidado, estaba todo lleno de penumbra así que no veía bien donde pisaba, pero gracias a la ventana que había cerca, y entraba la luz de la brillante luna, la depositó delicadamente para no despertarla, le dio un beso de _buenas noches_ en la frente y se giró para irse, pero algo lo tomó de su chaqueta sin que pudiera dar un paso más

-Allen, ¿Eres tú?- pregunto la recién despertada, tallándose un ojo con su mano

-Sí- respondió girándose

-¿En donde estoy?-

-En tu habitación-

-Ya veo, Y ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó, notándose en su voz, un poco de enojo

-Ah… por un poco de comida…- respondió nervioso

-Ah, así que pensabas dejarme sola- ahora su voz se escuchaba triste

-Eh… no claro que no-

-Entonces ¿Por qué me dejas aquí sola, en este lugar oscuro?- sonando como si estuviera llorando

-Eh, no porque pensé que tal vez querías descansar…-

-Ah… entonces no quieres estar conmigo… -

-No es eso…- dijo Allen acercándose a ella como podía, pero la chica lo agarró del cuello de su camisa haciendo que quedara frente a frente sintiendo la respiración de la segunda persona presente en la habitación

-Ni creas que te me vas a escapar, _Walker-san_-primero sonando amenazante y después acabando dulcemente

-Ya decía yo…- susurró Allen, sentía que el cálido aliento de su ahora amenazante compañera, golpeaba contra sus labios, acercándose él un poco más sin necesidad de que lo jalase la chica

-Te amo…- suspiró, besando a Lenalee, tomándola desprevenida, empujándola hacia atrás para que cayeran los dos sobre la cama teniendo a la chica a su merced quedando sobre ella, deshaciendo el beso

-Siempre tan suaves…- dijo la chica rodeando el cuello del ojiplata

-Y adivina qué, siempre disponibles para ti- dijo con una voz provocativa

-Eso ya lo sabía…- atrayéndolo a ella enredando sus brazos sobre su cuello formando un pequeño abrazo

-¿Le...Lenalee?- preguntó, un poco confundido por el acto de la chica

-Quiero estar contigo siempre… Allen- le dijo las dulces palabras en el oído del chico, haciendo que este se estremeciera, recordándole que… mañana se iría a una misión, y aun no le había dicho nada…

-Lenalee…tengo… tengo algo que decirte…- dijo con la voz un poco seria

-¿Qué pasa?- asustando a la de ojos violetas, que intentó separase para mirarlo a la cara y saber si todo estaba bien, pero éste no la dejo ir, y tomando la delicada cintura de Lena la acercó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, no se quería alejar de ella en el momento en que se lo diría, porque ella saldría corriendo a reclamarle a sus hermano, que últimamente le daba muchas misiones para que no estuvieran juntos, era solo precaución, además, se iría al día siguiente, ya solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas para estar juntos, rodó sobre la cama quedando Lenalee encima de él, y abrazándola lo más que podía

-Tengo una misión…- se fue sin rodeos, hubo un corto silencio incómodo

-Ah…Y ¿Es muy peligrosa?- preguntó

-Mm... Un poco…-

-¿Volverás pronto?...- escondió su cara entre el hombro y el cuello del peliblanco

-No lo sé… - contesto en un susurró

-… No… ¿No puedo ir contigo…?-

-No creo…- en cuanto el chico terminó la frase, Lenalee le mordió el cuello con fuerza, robándole un quejido al chico, mientras este cerraba un ojo en muestra de dolor, Lenalee succiono hasta dejar una marca roja en la blanquecina piel, Allen se levantó de inmediato llevando una mano a aquella parte sobándola un poco

-Lenalee, eso dolió…- la chica había sellado sus labios, apretándolos contra los de Allen en un beso, y otro después, y otro más, sin parar, empujándolo sobre el colchón, ahora siendo ella quien estuviera encima del inglés

-Le…na…lee…- apenas se podía oír la voz del chico entre cada beso que le proporcionaba la china, en un intento de profundizar el beso, ella alcanzó a meter su lengua en la boca de Allen y este sorprendido la abrió un poco inconscientemente, la tomó por los hombros, tratando de separarla, pero ella se resistía, hasta que aplicó la fuerza suficiente poniéndole un alto, no es que no le gustarán, al contrario, los amaba, pero se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, sin darse cuenta un hilito de saliva salió escurriendo por sus labios, y por los de Lenalee salió un poco de sangre, espantándolo…

-Lenalee… ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó tomándole las manos, estaban muy frías

-Me… ¡¿ME PREGUNTAS QUÉ TENGO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL?-dijo la chica enojada, Oh si, señoras y señores, Lenalee era bipolar… _(N.A. Me pregunto si será por mi culpa…) _Se veía más terrorífica con la sangre que le salía de la boca, el ojiplata hizo un movimiento rápido para quitársela de encima, teniendo a este con los ojos como platos, sin poder decir ni una palabra

-Le-Le-Lenalee cálmate- dijo con miedo

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME!- gritó apretando las manos del chico.

-¡Cómo quieres que me ponga!... sabiendo que te irás por no se cuánto tiempo…- Lenalee se sentó en las piernas de Allen dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, con sus manos cubriendo su cara… A él le dolía verla así, siempre le había dolido que llorara por culpa de él, pero pensaba que esa era una forma de desahogarse para ella, así que la dejaba llorar tanto como quisiera, sólo la abrazaba fuertemente hasta que sus lágrimas cesaran, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora…

-Yo solo… quería recordar el sabor de tus dulces labios… te irás, y ya no los podré tocar más… ¿_Cómo quieres que me ponga…?- _dijo ella aferrándose a su pecho, como una niña pequeña

-Lo sé… perdón- decía el chico sobando su cabeza

-Eso no lo resolverá idiota…-

-Lo sé…-

-Ya deja de decir, que lo sabes… no entiendes como me siento…-

-Claro que entiendo, me siento igual cuando te alejan de mí, el mundo se me cae en pedazos sabiendo que ya no estarás a mi lado si algo te pasa, no dejo de pensar en ti cuando te vas, sólo esperando que vuelvas,_ no pienses que eres la única que sufre, tonta…-_ dijo él rodeándola por completo, protegiéndola de todo…

-Allen… No te olvidarás de mí… ¿Cierto?- preguntó entre sollozos y de vez en cuando hipando 0

-Nunca, ni aunque me encuentre en el fin del mundo- tomándola del mentón, absorbió las lagrimas derramadas para después, pegar sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso lleno de amor, separándose y bajando al cuello de la china, depositando suaves besos, en su recorrido, robándole suspiros a la chica que sólo decía su nombre, en una oportunidad, la mordió… si, ese era el punto, _venganza_, Lenalee abrió los ojos de repente, tomando la cabeza de Allen tratando de separarlo, pero eso haría que le doliera más…

_-Ah, pero que dulce es la venganza_- dijo el chico limpiándose la boca con la manga de su uniforme

-¿Verdad, Lenalee-chan?- la miró con un sonrisa diabólica dibujada en sus labios, como la que ponía cuando jugaba póker, pero cuando miró bien a Lenalee… esta emanaba un aura asesina…lanzándosele encima, mordiéndole el brazo, el cuello, el hombro, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del albino, desabotonando uno a uno aquellas cosas cocidas en el uniforme del chico, este no hacia nada más que mirar, a los ojos de la chica pensando _"No se atreverá_", porque viendo la situación, ella estaba bastante roja de la cara, ya había visto muchas veces el bien formado cuerpo del chico, pero ahora, ellos se encontraban en encima de una cama… eso lo cambiaba todo ¿No? Terminó de quitar los candados de aquella prenda y movió la tela a un lado, pero, todavía había un obstáculo más, _una camisa sin mangas_ de color negro… tragó saliva, lo podía hacer, claro que sí… _"Oh, lo hizo"_ pensó el ojiplata sorprendido, metió sus temblorosas manos debajo de la camisa, causándole cosquillas al chico, la subió un poco, sólo para ver su abdomen… _"Oh por dios, pero mira lo que me encontré"_ pensó Lenalee, Allen podía ver como a su _"inocente"_ novia se le estaba casi cayendo la baba_ (N.A. ¿A quién no ¬¬?), _no podía aguantar las ganas de reír…

-pft… jajajaja- rió Allen sin poder aguantar más, haciendo que su embobada novia guiara su vista a él

-Eh… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, aun teniendo sus manos sobre la tableta de chocolate blanco de SU novio_ (N.A. Qué envidia e.e)_

-Es que… jajaja, hubieras visto la cara que tenías jajajajaja, que inocente eres linda- se tapó la cara, casi estaba que lloraba de la risa, pero esto no le agrado para nada a la chica, subió todo lo que pudo la playera del chico, dejándola ver la mitad de su cuerpo o tal vez más, haciendo que éste volteara a verla

-Lena- pero no pudo decir más ya que Lenalee… estaba tomando venganza… mordiéndolo una y otra vez en el abdomen y blanquecino pecho del chico, que no tardó en hacer muecas porque le empezaba a doler, pero por alguna razón, le gustaba _(N.A. Masoquista =.=)._ Y un suspiro salió de su boca, cuando Lenalee cambió sus mordiscos por suaves besos que iba dejando desde el abdomen subiendo poco a poco a su pecho, cambiando rumbo a su cuello, volviendo a ocultar su rostro en él…

-Lo siento… es que… te voy a extrañar Allen- dirigió sus violetas ojos a los plateados de un Allen con agitada respiración, que llevó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la china y la otra hacia su nuca pegando sus frentes

-Estaré bien, confía en mí- la miró seriamente, pero con un toque de dulzura sorprendiendo a Lenalee

-Lo hago- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de Allen

-Si la misión me lleva diez años, ¿Me esperarás?- rió el peliblanco

-Obviamente…-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro que no imbécil, no aguantaría tanto, o que ¿Llegaras cuando ya este vieja y arrugada y toda llena de canas?- lo miró con enojo

-Mmm, no me gustaría ver a Lenalee-chan así- dijo haciendo berrinche

-Tú…- lo fulminó con la mirada

-Mentira, te amaré vieja y arrugada y toda llena de canas ¿Contenta?- dijo sonriendo

-Creeré en ti- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, para luego bostezar

-Oye, tú no te cansas de dormir- la regañó Allen

-Mejor calla, que tú estás peor, buenas noches- dándole un beso se volvió a recostar

-Buenas noches- se apoyó en la cabeza de Lenalee, disfrutando esos momentos que mañana ya no tendría en su hora de partida.

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»****Kurousagii****«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

La madrugada llegaba… eran alrededor de las 5:30, el sol ya no podía esperar más para salir… la gran luna estaba a punto de esconderse, y las nubes no paraban de pasearse. El viento movía los frondosos árboles, y las aves alrededor de éstos no se cansaban de volar. Así empezaba el día, en que un peliblanco se despediría, de la mujer que amaba y respetaba, a la que amaría, hasta que el último día de su vida llegara.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y los brillantes rayos aún no entraban por la ventana, a su lado, estaba ella acostada, sus cuerpos dándose calor mutuamente, ella lo abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Tomó un mechón de su verde cabello entre sus dedos y lo olió por un momento, guardando la fragancia de la chica, para jamás poder olvidarla.

"_Porque a pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi primer pensamiento por las mañanas, el último al dormir y mis razones para sonreír" pensó el peliblanco besando la frente de la chica_

Movió el brazo de Lenalee con lentitud y sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Salió de la cama sin causar algún ruido, se dirigió al baño y lavó su cuerpo en menos de cinco minutos. Con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y su pelo mojado, primero sacó de un pequeño mueble al lado de la puerta otra toalla para secarse el cabello, después fue por su ropa interior, calcetas y una camisa sin mangas que iba debajo del uniforme, al final, caminó hacia el ropero de la china, en el cual, ya había varios uniformes de él limpios que ella se había encargado de lavar, sonrío ante esa vista y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, pues… la verdad parecía que fuera su esposa…

La idea no estaba nada mal, pero aún no… hasta que esta maldita guerra terminara, él se armaría de valor para pedírselo, aunque tuviera que hacerlo de rodillas y vencer a todos los diabólicos robots de su queridísimo cuñado.

Como ellos ya vivían en la misma habitación (Y lo peor de todo es que Komui lo sabía, cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, quería matar a cierto ojiplata) buscó su maleta, para meter un cambio de uniforme y otras cosas necesarias, al acabar, se sentó en una silla y agarró sus botas, metió una en su pie, y después la otra, mientras arreglaba si habían quedado bien, sintió que alguien lo miraba, ése alguien… era ella. Levantó la vista encontrándose con sus ojos de color violeta, pasaron pocos segundos para que él rompiera el silencio.

-Buenos días Lenalee- sonrío sin obtener respuesta, se levantó de la silla buscando sus guantes blancos, los cuales no encontraba por ningún lado…

-En el segundo cajón…- dijo la chica, Allen fue de nuevo al ropero abrió el segundo cajón… como ella lo había indicado, y sí, ahí estaban, sin ponérselos, los sostuvo sobre su mano un rato

-Gracias- Lenalee se sentó sobre la cama cruzando las piernas, por nada del mundo quitaba la mirada penetrante que tenía sobre él. El peliblanco sólo esperaba que ella hablara, pero claro que no se dejaría vencer por los violetas de Lenalee…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella

-Nada-

-Deja de mirarme- no lo pidió, más bien lo ordenó

-Tú empezaste, deja de mirarme tú- contestó con su voz neutral

-¿Ah? Ahora resulta que no te puedo ver-

-Yo nunca dije eso-

Otro silencio llegó, y sus miradas peleaban por ver quién tenía razón, al final Lenalee bajo la mirada y suspiró derrotada, en cambio Allen sonreía victorioso, pero la sonrisa se le desvaneció cuando escuchó algo parecido a un "crick" y salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la peliverde desabotonándose la parte superior de su uniforme, tragó saliva y los guantes se le cayeron de la mano.

_¿Por qué hacía eso tan de repente?_

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó nervioso

-Nada… me dio un poco de calor… es todo- su blanca piel ya se podía ver, gracias a que la tela que cubría su hombro había caído lentamente por éste.

Nuestro caballeroso Allen, en estos momentos estaba tratando de controlarse, tanto mental como físicamente. No podía caer en la tentación…

_¿Por qué Lenalee tenía que ser tan cruel?_ Preguntas como esta pasaban por la mente del exorcista.

Su corazón bombeó acelerado y contuvo su respiración, la veía de arriba abajo como si sólo existiera ella en esas cuatro paredes… se detuvo al encontrarse con sus ojos…

Lenalee clavó su mirada en la de Allen, una mirada llena de pasión y lujuria, que sabía que incluso él no podría resistirse…

Elevó sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, los extendió hacia él, reclamando que lo necesitaba cerca…

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la mejilla de Allen. Estaba a punto de irse a una peligrosa e importante misión, no podía perder más tiempo… entonces…

¡¿Por qué demonios se estaba dirigiendo paso a pasito hacia donde ella estaba?

Levantó su mano y la estiró un poco tocando las de Lenalee, ella la agarró y la cubrió con las suyas…

_¿De verdad iba a caer? _

Paró su andar como a tres pasos de llegar a ella, aún con ella sujetándolo…

_¿Acaso no podía contenerse aunque fuera sólo un poquito?_

-Allen… - suplicó la chica, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su uniforme desabrochado, su piel blanca expuesta a él… solamente a él…

Mordió su labio inferior, disfrutando de la maravillosa vista que ella le daba.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de contenerse… otra vez. Era imposible… lo sabía… abrió un ojo lentamente, para verificar si era real lo que estaba viendo, quien sabe… tal vez era uno de sus sueños "_extraños"_ como los suele llamar él…

…

Suspiró ahora derrotado… pasó su mano por su blanca cabellera…

_¿Qué debería hacer? _

-Allen…- volvió a decir su nombre, y él… él… él ya había perdido…

¡Al diablo con la palabra contenerse!

¡Al diablo con salir temprano a la misión!

Se lanzó encima de ella como un animal a punto de devorar a su presa…

_-Te vas a arrepentir de esto Lenalee- _habló con su voz ronca, poniendo a cada lado del cuerpo de ella sus fuertes piernas y brazos acorralándola siendo la cama su cómplice.

-Uy, que miedo- sonrió orgullosa de que su plan hubiera tenido éxito, ahora disfrutaría estos minutos que le había quitado…

Allen se apoderó de sus labios, los besaba una y otra vez, los mordía y chupaba sin cansarse, metía su lengua y jugaba con la traviesa de ella, parecía que estaba desayunando la deliciosa comida de Jerry…

No, Lenalee era aún más sabrosa que toda la comida que había probado de Jerry…

_Era más bien como una droga… con la que por cierto, ya había perdido… se había vuelto adicto…_

Le encantaba su largo cuello… por el que iba dejando un camino de besos y marcas rojas… que le hacían recordar las mordidas de hace unas cuantas horas… Lenalee se había vuelto muy traviesa… lo que le encantaba aún más, era oír sus suspiros, una dulce melodía que sólo el podía escuchar, que sólo él podía provocar. Los dedos de Lenalee vagaban por la ancha espalda de Allen, de vez en cuando enredándose en su cuello, y otras tomando su largo cabello blanco…

Sus manos viajaron por todo el cuerpo de ella, por su nuca, por su cuello, por su espalda, por encima de sus senos… se separó de ella y la miró…

-¿Puedo?-preguntó un poco avergonzado

_-¿No que me iba a arrepentir?-_ dijo ella respirando agitadamente al igual que él…

Allen agarró con cuidado la tela del uniforme ya desabrochado, que tan sólo era la parte superior de éste, y la fue haciendo a un lado poco a poco, dejando ver de su vientre hacia arriba, elevó su vista para apreciar aquellos bultos hermosos y redondos… que estaban tapados con una tela negra con bolitas blancas… los examinó unas vez más… eran perfectos para él.

En cambio, Lenalee cada vez se ponía más roja de la vergüenza… ya que era la primera vez que un hombre veía sus pechos… los cuales nunca le habían gustado… pensaba que eran muy llamativos, y las miradas de pervertidos siempre se posaban en ellos… quería desaparecerlos por completo…

-Son… perfectos…- susurró él… Lenalee abrió los ojos como platos, él había dicho que le gustaban… por primera vez estaba feliz por tenerlos… verdaderamente feliz, que se olvido que él en este momento podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera…

Allen no tardó un segundo más en contemplarlos, llevó su mano a la espalda de Lenalee y desabrochó con una rapidez el sostén… la chica de cabellos verdes quedó impresionada…

Se suponía que un hombre tarda mucho en desabrochar esa clase de prenda, o según eso había leído en revistas… un día le pasó por la mente llevarle unos maniquís con unos bras~ puestos a Lavi y Kanda… el primero tardó mas o menos quince minutos… y el segundo… el segundo… ni siquiera logró desabrocharlo… más bien lo cortó en mil pedazos…

_Entonces… ¿Por qué Allen no tardó ni cinco minutos? _

…

"_El general Cross… sí debió ser él… si lo creo capaz… confiaré en que fue él…" _pensaba la peliverde

Allen la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a morder su pezón.

-¡Ah!- gritó ella, pero no precisamente de dolor… cerró los ojos disfrutando aquella sensación que el peliblanco provocaba en ella, y al mismo tiempo para olvidar la vergüenza que sentía al verse expuesta de ese modo.

El albino empezó a estrujarlos con cuidado, pero con fuerza, mientras chupaba y saboreaba la blanquecina piel al descubierto. La temperatura empezaba a subir. Y el cuerpo de la chica no tardaba en reaccionar con tantas caricias que el peliblanco le otorgaba. La muchacha abrió nuevamente los ojos, al sentir que algo húmedo sobre la base de su seno, guió su vista hacia su cuerpo, y la persona que se encontraba besando su piel con lentitud, aquella fresca caricia hacia que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara al instante mientras que soltaba leves gemidos que había tratado de contener…

-¡Allen!- salió de su boca el nombre de él, de una forma tan erótica, el ojiplata succionó el rosado botón por segunda vez, ella arqueó la espalda ante esa corriente eléctrica que recorría su toda su columna vertebral, el hormigueo en su vientre no se detenía, al contrario, incrementaba. Sólo podía enredar sus dedos en aquella cabellera de Walker, disfrutando de sus actos, pidiéndole más con sus gemidos. Pronto esos pezones se endurecieron, demostrándole al chico que la excitaba de sobremanera. Lenalee movió un poco las piernas, sintiendo algo pegajoso entre estas, estaba tan perdida en aquello… gozaba de ese momento.

Allen momentáneamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se dirigió a la boca de Lenalee, para seguir besando sus carnosos y rosados labios. El fleco de ella estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor, al igual que el del chico que la tocaba, sus cuerpos rozándose entre sí, era un sentimiento excitante para los dos jóvenes. El de ojos color plata iba a volver de nuevo a aquellos dos bultos que llaman demasiado su atención y pedían a gritos un poco de amor… pero antes de eso…

-L-Lenalee…- le llamó Allen en un murmullo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te amo- no lo dijo porque ella al fin había dejado que él tocara su cuerpo de esa manera, no, lo dijo porque en realidad lo sentía, porque pensó que necesitaba decirle sus sentimientos, de agradecerle por esa confianza que le estaba dando al poder tocar su cuerpo, con su permiso, y demostrarle que la iba a tratar como una princesa, y que el iba a guardar este momento en su corazón. Después de pronunciar esas cinco palabras, sonrió con ternura.

Lenalee sintió su corazón detenerse… de verdad estaba feliz por estar con él. La hacía sentir tan segura, la hacía experimentar cosas nunca antes habían pasado por su mente… y lo amaba por como era cuando estaba con él, no tenía que aparentar ser otra persona, y la aceptaba, él la celaba, la cuidaba, incluso lloraba junto a ella… él… él era el amor de su vida y no lo tenía porque ocultar.

-Y-yo… también te amo Allen, con todo mi corazón- ella llevó sus delicadas y temblorosas manos a cada lado de la cara del chico, y la acercó lentamente a la suya, pegando sus frentes.

Se mezclaron los plata con los violetas, los minutos no parecían avanzar mientras ellos se miraban Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella sintió líquido resbalar por sus mejillas… tan rápido ya se encontraba derramando lágrimas, él sonrió nervioso porque ella lloraba en cualquier momento.

Entrecerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, y se besaron suavemente, no un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión… si no, uno con un montón de amor, ternura y felicidad.

Sus manos volvieron a acariciar sutilmente el cuerpo de la china, la intensa mirada de Allen sólo provocaba que Lenalee quisiera que se apoderara de todo sus ser. Esta vez Lee no se quedó quieta llevó sus manos a esa horrible tela que cubría ése perfecto y escultural cuerpo de su novio, desabrochó los molestos botones como pudo, y el albino le ayudo un poco ya que vio que estaba batallando, se sentó sobre el vientre de la chica, se quitó su uniforme, dejando ver su piel cubierta de sudor, para Lenalee era la vista más sexy que había visto en toda su vida, inconscientemente llevó sus dudosas manos a los fuertes pectorales del muchacho, acariciando la piel que ardía con la suya. No se contuvo más. Y de un solo movimiento lo hizo para atrás. Su olor era embriagante. El aroma masculino de Allen Walker la estaba volviendo loca. La peliverde se le acerco peligrosamente, Allen terminó el espacio entre ellos, formando un beso tranquilo, algo tímido.

El ojiplata no podía creer cómo hacía esa mujer para alborotarlo con tal sólo un beso. Ella de verdad era única.

Lenalee descendió por el cuello de su pareja, dejando besos húmedos detrás, saboreando esa piel que le pertenecía. Él abrió ligeramente la boca, emitiendo sonidos placenteros para los oídos de Lenalee.

-Le… Lenalee- gimió él. Tocó, tocó todo su cuerpo… deseando que ese momento jamás acabara, tocó su abdomen trabajado, tocó sus fuertes brazos, tocó su cabello húmedo y esa ancha espalda que le encantaba… tocaba todo lo que podía… hasta que se topó con la hebilla de su pantalón. Subió su vista y sonrió al ver que sus caricias tenían efectos en él. El peliblanco respiraba agitadamente con su pecho subiendo y bajando. Llevó sus manos al cinturón y lo desabrochó, después a la cremallera del pantalón negro la bajó con lentitud. Los pantalones del albino habían sido enviados al piso junto con su bóxer. Suspiró profundamente cuando los labios de Lenalee rozaron su erección. Se apoyó con los antebrazos y observó lo que la _dulce _Lee hacía con su miembro. La chica besó la punta del miembro de Walker para luego empezar a lamerlo con lentitud, al final lo metió en su boca.

Lenalee siguió succionando con fuerza la erección del chico, disfrutándolo ella misma y haciendo disfrutar al muchacho. Allen siguió gimiendo su nombre, y a ella le fascinaba escucharlo. El peliblanco sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y detuvo a la chica, obligándola a mirarle a la cara, Lee sonrió al entender lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Ahora ella se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, Allen como gato se trepó encima de ella, rozando sus sexos, una sensación que fue asombrosa hasta el punto de sentir su cuerpo temblar por hacerlo una vez más. El albino descendió hasta su vientre, donde se ocupó de besarlo suavemente, mientras se encargaba de quitar su lindo uniforme hasta llegar a su feminidad y se encontró con que su mujer no llevaba su típico mini-short, si no que traía únicamente sus bragas. Eso lo excitó más, ella había planeado todo esto, y no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Pasó sus dedos por su entrepierna, sus bragas se encontraban mojadas. Las deslizó suma lentitud y mientras lo hacía iba besando las largas piernas de la chica hasta que la ropa interior fue sacada por una de estas, tocando los aros de inocencia en sus tobillos. De regreso acarició de nuevo sus piernas ahora llegando hasta sus glúteos, masajeándolos dirigiéndose a su sexo.

-Alle… mmm… ¡Allen!- la chica gritó y tomó su propia cabellera entre sus manos arqueando la espalda al sentir como Walker había separado sus piernas para después sentir como introducía su lengua en su entrada. Las penetraciones de la lengua masculina del ojiplata hicieron efecto rápidamente en ella, haciéndola humedecer más de lo que ya estaba. Allen se deleitó con el sabor de la hermosa Lenalee, quién no paraba de acariciar las blancas hebras de cabello que se asomaban, sin cansarse al gritar tantas veces el nombre del chico.

Luego de haberla hecho gritar unos cuantos minutos, se separó de su intimidad, relamiéndose los labios y llevando su mano a su frente haciéndose para atrás su flequillo; más bien, para Lenalee ésa fue la pose más sexy que jamás había visto en Allen. Atrajo a su pareja de nuevo a sus labios, los dos besándose casi devorándose. Walker aún besando a la chica llevó sus dedos a su feminidad, introduciéndolos comenzando un vaivén lento que después pasó a ser más rápido, sintiendo como Lenalee soltaba grandes jadeos y como todo el cuerpo de ella se retorcía de placer.

Un líquido cálido salía de la chica, había alcanzado el orgasmo, Lenalee gemía casi a gritos. Sus labios se volvieron a unir. Allen mordisqueaba los carnosos y ahora rojizos labios de la ojivioleta, nunca se cansaría de besarlos, de eso estaba seguro. Observó a su chica que respiraba con dificultad, y no encontró otra palabra más que _"hermosa" _para describirla. Todo en ella era perfecto de eso no había duda alguna. Que aquella mujer haya elegido amarlo lo hacía extremadamente feliz. De un movimiento rápido, colocó las piernas en cada uno de sus hombros para que pudiera ser penetrada sin dificultad, inicio la penetración, la cual no se hizo tan dificultosa debido a que el interior de Lenalee se encontraba bastante húmedo y resbaladizo.

El cuerpo de Allen ardía junto el de ella, pudo sentir como el albino estaba entrando lentamente en ella, tuvo miedo y enredó en un dos por tres sus brazos a la ancha espalada de Walker clavándole las uñas por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El chico se había topado con el himen de la peliverde, únicamente pudo soltar una disculpa en un susurro para después empujar violentamente rompiéndolo. Lenalee gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera en una batalla contra el más fuerte akuma, encajó aún más fuerte sus uñas en la piel de Allen, que sólo podía hacer gestos de dolor al ver como la chica se encontraba gritando, pero un grito como los anteriores, este era de puro dolor y angustia, tanto así, que unas cristalinas gotas ya resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. El peliblanco acarició la espalda desnuda de la chica tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, mientras la chica se aferraba al pecho del portador de Crown Clown. Observó la entrepierna de la chica, salía mucha cantidad de sangre, iba a seguir esperando un poco más, pero la voz de Lenalee le habló en su oído…

-Ya… ya… puedes moverte, Allen- su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada y trató de esconder su rostro color cereza de él.

Allen la tomó de los hombros y empezó a penetrarla de nuevo. El dolor había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, así que Lenalee ya empezaba a sentir placer nuevamente, ya que pequeños jadeos y gemidos se hacían presentes. Allen la miró y la besó con lujuria y pasión, mordiendo de vez en cuando sus labios de miel, adentrando su lengua en la boca de la chica quien le correspondía sin objeción. Cuando se separaron el peliblanco fue al oído de la ojjivioleta.

-Eres… tan estrecha… me encantas Lenalee…- al mismo tiempo la chica podía sentir como su amante aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-¡Ah…! Mmm…- gritaba desesperada la exorcista al sentir tanto placer, la espalda de Walker ya estaba rasguñada por todos lados, cortesía de Lenalee.

-¡Allen! ¡Ah… Allen!- nuevamente se encontraba saliendo de su boca el nombre de su pareja, el chico no pasó desapercibido esto y a consecuencia de esto, besó violenta y salvajemente uno de los pechos de la mujer que tenía a su merced, así como empezó a penetrar más rápido y fuerte.

-Vuelve… a gritar mi nombre… cariño- exigió al momento de entrelazar su mano con la temblorosa de ella.

-¡All… ah… Alle… nn…! ¡Allen, te amo!- gritó al sentir como su interior se llenaba de un líquido caliente.

Ambos habían tenido sus orgasmos juntos, el exorcista se había derramado en el interior de ella mientras que la portadora de las Darks Boots derramaba líquido femenino de su interior mezclándose con la esencia de su amado. Sintieron tocar el cielo, al terminar ese bello acto de amor, donde los únicos que sabrían de él, eran únicamente ellos, guardarían en secreto ese hermoso momento.

Allen se salió de ella mientras que ella tenía su respiración agitada y al igual que el su blanquecino cuerpo en transpiración. Cayó cansado encima del cuerpo de Lee, soltando bocanadas de aire al igual que ella. Un tierno beso fue a caer a la mejilla del moyashi, junto con unas delicadas manos que acercaban su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, acariciando las hebras de su pelo y tarareando una canción. Él llevó una mano la cintura de la chica y la acercó más a él. Lenalee cerró sus ojos por segundos, mientras trataba a Allen como un niño pequeño, su niño. Se dejó papachar por su novia varios minutos.

-Lenalee…-

-¿Mmm?-

-Te prometo que no tardaré tanto… te lo prometo…-

-Claro…-

Después de haber tenido esa mini-declaración, se levantó, recogiendo su ropa del suelo, así como la de ella. La dobló y la guardó en donde debería ir la ropa sucia. Soltó su largo cabello y volteó a verla, luego volteó a ver esa rojiza mancha en la sábana, poniendo una cara de dolor.

-Lo siento…- Lenalee no entendió nada, se fijó a en donde estaba puesta su vista y rió nerviosamente, rascando su cabeza.

-Ah… jaja… no fue nada… ni sentí dolor…- mintió. Había dolido… que no encontraba una palabra para describirlo, era una cosa diferente.

-¿En serio? Mira mi espalda, esta tatuada- giró y mostró su piel, parecía que un león lo había querido matar.

-Pensé que tenías comezón…- desvió su mirada avergonzada.

-Si… comezón… tus gritos no decían lo mismo- sonrió pervertidamente Walker.

-¡Allen! ¡Pervertido!- la chica aventó una almohada hacia él.

-¡Mira quién habla!- Allen huyó a su baño, antes de que Lenalee quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

-¡Hey! ¡No huyas, cobarde!- la peliverde corrió de la cama al baño, sin importarle que estuviera desnuda.

Se escuchó agua caer y golpear contra el piso, seguidos, unos gemidos y jadeos provenientes de una chica.

El ritual de los besos comenzó una vez más. Así como, el de tocar, morder, masturbar, etc. se habían vuelto adictos tan rápido.

Lenalee apoyaba sus manos en la pared con el agua resbalando por su espalda y Allen penetrándola.

-Mmm… Allen… Ah…- sintió la mano de Walker subir por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos, de nuevo los masajeó como sólo el podía hacerlo. El chico salió de ella y la giró, ahora la peliverde sintió su espalda hacer contacto con la fría pared, toda su piel se erizó. Se besaron como animales hambrientos, bajo el chorro de agua que caía. Él tomó las piernas de Lenalee y la elevó, mientras ella las enredaba en su cintura. Llevó sus largos brazos en su cuello y sus dedos se escabulleron entre el cabello mojado de Allen. Su miembro entró en la vagina de la Lee, quien sólo pudo abrir la boca para dejar salir un grito de placer. Las embestidas comenzaron, la chica sólo sentía como su cuerpo subía y baja rápidamente, al igual que sus pechos no dejaban de rebotar, hasta que el albino les prestó atención, y hacía maravillas con su boca, gimieron hasta no poder más. Pronto llegaron al orgasmo, un grito ahogado que salió entre un beso.

El chico sacó su pene, en segundos se arrodilló, viendo a su mujer desde abajo, sonrió con malicia. Separó sus piernas un poco más y se perdió entre ellas. Salvaje lamía la entrada de Lee, saboreando el líquido femenino que salía de esta. La chica cada segundo que pasaba resbalaba, no podía agarrarse de nada más que de la pared mojada, sentía que ya no podía gritar más, pero se sentía tan exquisitamente delicioso que su pareja le estuviera haciendo todo eso, que no le importaba quedar afónica. Ahora lo más importante para Allen, era hacer disfrutar a la bella mujer a la que decidió amar, sabría que no sería lo mismo cuando él se fuera.

-¡Allen!- fue el último grito que se escuchó salir del baño. Minutos después salieron los dos, cada quien enredado en una toalla.

-¡Tú…! ¿Por qué hiciste… eso…?- Lenalee lo abrazó por la espalda, su rostro ardía y tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar de la vergüenza.

-¿Hacer qué…?- preguntó inocente el exorcista, al momento de llevar otra toalla para secar su cabello. Allen giró sobre sus talones sin romper el abrazo de Lenalee, al contrario, ahora él correspondió a ese gesto. Clavó un beso en la copa de la cabeza de la china. Permanecieron así… en silencio, teniéndose cerca el uno al otro, no importaba nada más por el momento…

-Me voy en unos cuantos minutos… ¿Algo más que pueda hacer para que no te olvides de mí?- sonrió de forma torcida. Lenalee lo miró con tristeza. Pero no, no se iba a poner a llorar de nuevo, lo iba a superar, seguramente… ella encontraría una forma en la que no le doliera tanto no ver a Allen por un tiempo…

-Dime que me amas… por favor… - entrecerró la mirada, el peliblanco observó como las largas pestañas de la exorcista cubrían su iris violeta. La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, no de una forma ruda, si no una delicada.

-Te amo… Te amo… -susurró continuamente hasta que ella le entrara bien en esa cabeza dura que tenía.

-Te amo más que a mi vida… arriesgo mi sonrisa con tal de ver la tuya… Te amo Lenalee…- besó los finos labios que tenía frente a él, un corto beso con el que intercambiaron miradas, separándose en segundos…

-Una vez más… dilo…-

-Te amo… y jamás lo dejaré de hacer… te amaré hasta el día en que acabe mi existencia…- sonrió con confianza el menor.

-Yo igual Allen… eres el amor de mi vida, cambiémonos, te acompañaré-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro… no soy tan débil, tonto-

-Si… hace unos minutos lo parecías- le peliblanco miró al techo pensativo, recordando como su mujer retorcía como un gusano en la cama.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya deja eso!- la cara de Lenalee volvió a ese lindo color cereza hasta las orejas.

-Lenalee… Me enamorado de una mujer… - la chica ladeó su rostro, tenía un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

-A la cual no quiero dejar ir… de la cual no me quiero alejar… pero tengo que hacerlo…- Allen echó un mechón del verde cabello de la china hacia atrás de su oreja, mirando cada aspecto de ella, cualquier gesto que hiciera… la mujer tomó la mano, apegándola a su mejilla sintiendo lo cálida que era aún después de un baño de agua helada.

-Allen… me he enamorado de hombre… que a pesar de no quererlo hacer, lastima mis sentimientos… es un hombre que conozco a la perfección, y me encanta cada uno de sus defectos… él se irá, me dejará… me promete que regresará… en su palabra yo he de confiar… porque lo amaré hasta la eternidad… sin importar lo que pase- nuevamente sus labios se juntaron, sin olvidar sus cursis confesiones.

Antes de cambiarse, la peliverde quitó las sábanas húmedas y manchadas de la cama, poniendo otras nuevas y limpias. Allen buscaba su ropa y la de la chica. Tomó su bóxer y las pantaletas de ella, sus calcetines y las medias blancas de ella, la camisa que iría debajo de su uniforme y el sostén de ella, su pantalón y el uniforme de ella. Lenalee había tomado asiento en la cama, mientras se secaba su cabello. El moyashi de repente tomó los pequeños pies de la chica y por ellos metió la tela que cubriría su parte íntima, parecía que estaba vistiendo a una muñeca. Tomó las medias blancas, después su larga pierna con cuidado la metió, batallando con los rojizos aros en sus tobillos, cada vez que la subía, sus labios acariciaban su pierna por encima de la tela, hizo lo mismo con la otra hasta que él ordeno que se pusiera de pie, ella obedeció, y él la giró, la toalla que la cubría resbaló cayendo al suelo, agarró el sostén que descansaba en la cama y lo puso con cuidado, la hizo levantar un brazo, luego el otro, cuando estuvo puesto se aseguró de que hubiera quedado bien y no lastimara a su princesa. Ahora le pondría su uniforme, se puso en cuclillas y Lenalee tomó su hombro al sentir que perdía el equilibrio al meter su pie dentro, subió el uniforme, ella metió los brazos en las mangas y Walker se encargó de abrochar uno por uno los botones. Se arrodilló depositando el pie de la chica en los zapatos rojos de tacón. Caminó alrededor de ella, observando cada detalle y que no le faltara nada por arreglar.

-Perfecta- fue lo único que pudo soltar.

-¿Pu… puedo hacerlo yo también…?- desvió la mirada de la toalla que estaba enredada en la cintura de Allen.

-Por supuesto- se cruzó de brazos esperando que su amada se acercara.

Lo primero que debía poner, era el bóxer negro que estaba en la cama. Se agachó, sin quitar la toalla que rodeaba su miembro, sus manos temblaban mientras lo subía, al final lo puso como se debía. Después quitó sin vergüenza la toalla, agarró los pantalones, igualmente se agachó, observando las piernas que tenía el chico frente a ella, los abrochó, subió la cremallera y fue en busca del cinturón negro, cuando lo encontró también se lo puso.

Allen observaba detenidamente cada movimiento que hacía aquella chica. Sin duda era la mejor mujer que había conocido. La haría infeliz cuando se marchara, pero tenía que hacerlo si la quería proteger. Era su misión, ya no quería tener más problemas con Leverrier, Link ayer no lo buscó ni molestó en todo el día, se había sentido tan bien. Pero sabía que saliendo de esa puerta, el hombre del punto en la frente iría con él a cualquier lado, como siempre.

-¿Allen?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿En qué estabas pensando? Te dije que levantaras el brazo- La camisa negra sin mangas había entrado por su cabeza y Lenalee la acomodaba del abdomen para abajo.

-En nada…-

-Toma…- dijo Lenalee al momento en que se iba por detrás de él, para ponerle su uniforme. También abrochó los rojos botones y el pequeño cinturón, ajusto el cuello y se alejó, para apreciarlo, así como él hizo con ella.

-Listo… ¡Mentira! Tus calcetines y tus guantes- soltó una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo mientras la exorcista le estaba poniendo incluso las botas, y los guantes… los cuales podía ponerse él solito.

Lenalee tomó la maleta de Allen, quien trató de quitársela, ella se negó a dársela, sin entender el porque. Salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la Arca. Caminaban a paso lento, por los pasillos de paredes rojo oscuro, nadie había aparecido.

-Tal vez estén esperándonos… digo, esperándote-

-No lo creo…- rascó su mejilla nervioso.

Entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba la mayoría del equipo científico. Link estaba esperando a Allen, mientras Komui revisaba unos papeles, volteó al escuchar una puerta cerrarse.

-Vaya Allen, hasta que llegaste-

-Lo siento, tuve… unos asuntos que atender…- Lenalee trató de no ser tan obvia, pero su sonrojo pudo más que ella. Komui no entendió muy bien, solamente levantó una ceja y miró a su hermana pequeña.

-Claro, lo que tú digas, puedes irte cuando gustes- El Lee mayor, dio un sobre a Allen, el cual contenía información sobre la inocencia. Se alejó mientras Allen repetía la canción en su mente. Una luz brillante apareció debajo de él y una más en frente, un signo de interrogación indicaba aquella puerta.

-Esto es lo más cerca que puedo…- giró y Lenalee le dio su maleta, al igual que una mujer despidiendo a su esposo cuando va al trabajo.

-Cuídate- le sonrió la china.

-Lo haré, adiós- agachó la cabeza un poco, esperando por algo… Lenalee comprendió y se acerco tomando la cabeza de Allen entre sus manos, regalándole un beso en la frente. Komui, casi le da un infarto ante la escena dada por los jóvenes amantes.

-¡Lenalee! ¡No hagas eso frente a tu hermano!-

-Si quieres no veas Nii-san-

Allen desapareció junto con el inspector Link, segundos después, lo hizo la puerta también. Lenalee dio media vuelta y salió por donde vino. Entró a su cuarto y buscó una camisa usada de Walker, la llevó a su pecho, mientras la olía y se aventaba sobre la cama de sábanas blancas.

-Vuelve pronto… por favor…-lágrimas cayeron en silencio. Demostrando que segundo a segundo se rompía en pedacitos por dentro. Ella aguantaría, lo haría como la mujer que decidió amar a Allen Walker con toda su alma. No se rendiría, al contrario, pelearía contra todo y todos los que trataran de hacerle daño a su pequeña familia. Sólo quedaba esperar… esperar a que su amado exorcista volviera y le regalara una sonrisa como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Sólo quedaba esperar…

_**Sólo me queda contar los días en que tardes en volver, en que tardes en tocar mi puerta asomándote por ella. Los días en que yo cada minuto, segundo y hora te esté amando. Los días en que mi sonrisa deje de brillar por querer ver la tuya. Los días en que esta mujer deje de ser la misma, únicamente porque tú a su lado no estas. Solamente queda esperar… y recordar, todas las cosas buenas que he vivido contigo... sólo queda esperar.**_

* * *

><p>bueeeeeno# un fic largo de DGM, el cual estaba escondido en lo más hondo de mi Word, mi primera vez haciendo lemmon._.me aventaré a que duré por lo menos tres capítulos ._.am, no esperen que actualice con rapidez D: no creo que pueda, tengo que hacer el capítulo de otra historia en la que estoy muy metida *O*~ espero que les haya gustado este primero, ._. Eeeeen fin... espero críticas c: Que esten bien, feliz pascua y les mandó huevos de todos colores y sabores. Kurousagii cambio y fuerap.<p>

¡Cheerio! :L


End file.
